


Shoulder pain

by thebuzzlighter



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebuzzlighter/pseuds/thebuzzlighter
Summary: After jethro hurt his shoulder on the jettski, things happens.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is bad, and im not australian so the grammer can be a little off when trying to make it seem australian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation: Someone You Loved (cover by Twenty one two)

The water splashed around as Jethro rode the jet ski back to shore. It was raining and cold and there was nothing Jethro wanted more right now then to go home for the day. The fact that not even half the day had gone by and Jethro hadnt eaten a full meal in almost two weeks, did not make it any better. Jethro had started the day with little energy and nausea, and only really wanted to stay home and sleep. He suspected it was the start of yet another ear infection, which he really could not afford right now.

Getting the jet ski on land again was a hard job, and with the bad luck Jethro already had that day it was destined not to go well. As the jet ski got on land it also launched jethro forward, and he instantly felt a shooting pain in his shoulder. In the buggy, Harris laughed. He doesn't care. The evil voice in Jethros head said.  
“Are you alright?” Harries yelled as Jethro started getting off the jet ski. Harries had a genuine worried face as he got to Jethro, who was grunting in pain. “Take a deep breath, okay?” Harries said carefully before getting out the talkie.

 _“Can someone come give me a hand?”_ Harries walked a little away. _“Jeff popped his shoulder”._ After calling for help, Harries helped Jethro get his life jacket off and sat him down on the ground. _You're so selfish. Sitting here, forcing several lifeguards to care for you. Go jump off a cliff once no one is looking. No one needs to see someone as worthless as you die._ “Hey, Jeff. The green whistle is here you need to take it.” Harries said, holding an arm around Jethro.  
“Alright then” Jethro said weakly. As he took both the first and the second whistle he slowly lost relocation of what he said. But Jethro knows he did not call for anyone despite how many times the others asked him to.

* * *

At the hospital, the pain was no better. Having a dislocated shoulder for two hours, was not pleasant; Physically or mently. Jethro's mind was reminding him just how worthless and bad he felt all the time.  
“Mr. James? We are ready to relocate your shoulder now, we just have to give anesthesia for it okay?” A nurse said, stopping Jethro's self destructive train of thoughts.  
“Alright, lets get on with it then.” Jethro's voice was weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this is bad and short, and i am not australian so Im sorry for any grammer mistakes when trying to make it seem like that.
> 
> Song recommendation: Damaged people by Connell Cruise

Being on anesthesia was nice, Jethro decided. It was a comfortable feeling of numbness in his body, before his eyelids slided shut. Once he woke up, the pain was present, but not as bad as it was on the beach or waiting for the surgery. 

“Ah, Mr. James.You're awake.” a voice called. A doctor. “As you see we managed to relocate your shoulder into the shoket. The anesthesia did affect you quite well, you have been asleep for a couple hours now. It could be because you are famished. Despite this we can still discharge you soon.” The doctor looked down at his paper before he started preparing me for discharge. “Now, I do not recommend you work the next three days. When you do start lifeguarding again, I want you to take it easy.” Jethro hummed in understanding.

“I also suggest you start watching what you eat. You are too famished for someone of your profession. Because of this food problem I am guessing you are not too well mentely and suggest you start therapy, if you do not go already.” 

“Understood” Jethro whispered weakly as the doctor started his test.

* * *

  
  
  
  


Jethro`s one bedroom apartment was cold. He used to keep it at a nice temperature before things came crashing down. Only a short text was sent to Hoppo regarding the situation, with many things still hidden. 

The next week started earlier than Jethro wanted. The days after his return from the hospital was used to just laying around on his couch, booking his first therapy session and eating a couple meals. The other boys had tried calling him but he had not answered.  _ They are just doing it out of pity. They don't really care about you. You will never be enough for them or anyone. No wonder everyone abandons you. _

A couple of lines  was drawn on top of Jethro's thigh, just out of sight. Where no one would see them.

  
  
  


* * *

_ At Bondi _

“Has anyone gotten in contact with Jethro?” Mouse said.

“Nah mate. But he's coming back tomorrow so I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he's alright.” Hoppo answers. 

“I guess, but I feel like something is wrong.”

“Stop worrying for now and focus on the beach Mouse”

“Yes, boss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
